There You'll be
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Finn and Rachel are married. They have a 3 year old daughter named McKinley and a son on the way. He is deployed to Iraq. He is in an accident does he survive ? A fincel but kinda a Quick as well. There might be a sequal idk yet. R&R. If you want a sequal review please. If you want a sequel or prequel you must review!


There you'll be

*Song belongs to Faith Hill . I do not own Glee Club

* Finn is deployed to Iraq. He married Rachel. But something happens

Finn's Prov:

I could hear the shots going around me. In my pocket there is a picture of my girls. Another, one of the ultra sound of my son. I married Rachel right after senior year. Puck and I joined the army. We got into the same unit. He married Quinn and they had more kids after Beth. They have a son named Finn and a daughter named Rose. It has been 4 years since then. We are beyond happy. I think she worries when I'm deployed away from her and our small family. I adore our daughter. We named her McKinley Quinn Hudson. After what brought us together and for her godmother. We're naming our son Christopher Finn Hudson after my father. I could hear the gun shots from the ground. We had come under fire. I stood to shoot them. But I got shot. And fell to the ground. Puck rushed over to me.

"Finn just hold on you have to be here for Rachel and you're kids. You're gonna make it." Puck said. "Puck you've been a good friend. If I do not make it please take care of Rachel and the kids for me. Plus McKinley loves her uncle Puck." I said as I was transported to the hospital. "Puck please come with me." I pleaded.

Meanwhile in the Hudson house with Rachel, Quinn and the kids.

Rachel's Prov:

Since our husbands are both in the same unit we both live next door to each other on the same base. Kurt and Blaine were due to visit from New York any day now. They wanted to see their niece. Kurt and Blaine had just gotten married the previous year and were looking at surrogates. "Hey, Quinn do you want to take the kids to the park tomorrow?" I asked. "That sounds like fun. When's the next doctor appointment?" Quinn asked. The phone started to ring. Quinn answered it. "Hello Hudson household." Quinn said. On the other end the person told her "Hello is Mrs. Finn Christopher Hudson there?" They asked. "Yes, hold on please. Rachel it's for you." Quinn said grimly handing me the phone. This did not seem to be good news I had a feeling it would change our lives forever but I hoped it wouldn't. "This is Mrs. Hudson may I ask what this is regards to?" I ask. "Mrs. Hudson you're husband; staff sergeant Finn Christopher Hudson has been in an accident. He is heading home." They said. "What exactly happened?" I asked. "He was shot at and wounded. The bullets missed anything important. Ma'am your husband is one lucky guy I've never seen anything like this." They said. "When will he be coming home?" I asked. "Both him and staff sergent Noah Puckerman will be coming home in about 2 days." They said . "Thank you." I said. " Thank you for your time." They said. And then hung up the phone.

" So Rachel what's up?" Quinn asked. After the kids had went out to play putting McKinley in charge. " Finn's been in an accident . Both Finn and Puck are coming home in about 2 days." I said. "Oh, I hope Finn is okay." Quinn said. "He always seems to pull through. He's been like that since High School." I said.

*a day later at bedtime in the Hudson house*

"Baby girl, what would you like me to sing tonight?" I asked my daughter. "Mommy, can you just surprise me? " McKinley asked. "Okay here it goes." I said and started to sing.

_Rachel:_

_When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind _

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life _

_When I look back on these days _

_I look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

**Normal Prov:**

**There was a key turning at the front door but the girls did not hear it. Finn Hudson walked into his house quietly and put his bags in his and Rachel's room. he heard singing coming from down the hall. So he started down the hall to McKinley's room.**

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll be a place for you all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be _

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_Finn:_

_You know you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my reach_

_And I will always remember the strength you gave to me_

**Rachel turned and saw her husband walking over to them and sat on their daughter's bed. He took her hand into his, and put it up to his lips to kiss it.**

_Rachel:_

_Your love has made me make it through _

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

_Finn:_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there will be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me _

_And everywhere I go there you'll be_

'_Cause I always saw you my light my strength _

_And I want to thank you now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me, you were always there for me always_

_Rachel:_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

_And Everywhere I am, there you'll be _

_Together:_

_There you'll be _

_Rachel's Prov:_

McKinley was out like a light so we exited her room after we turned off the light and closed the door. "Finn thank god you're ok!" I said jumping into his arms. " I am Rachel you now that I would never leave you or the kids. Plus I can't wait to meet this little guy." He said placing a hand on my pregnant belly.


End file.
